User blog:Planterobloon/Rap Sins 2: Pokepasta Battle Royale
This is CinemaSins for raps, basically. This is the Pokepasta Royale with Lost Silver and Creepy Black. Opinion going in I like this battle a lot. I memorized the karaoke and lyrics to this fight. But can it stand up to Rap Sins? Yet another long-ass intro, this one being 23 seconds long. '''1' Lost Silver '''Cyndaquil says HURRY, cause this ghost will be Unown!' Why does he have to hurry? Why will he be unknown? As packed as this line is with references, it makes little sense in context. '''2' '''I'll leave you in chains like the Pokemon I own!' When has Lost Silver ever done that to his Pokemon? It's really the opposite, considering he loses all his Pokemon every two seconds. '''3' '''LEAVE, or it'll be your soul that I pilfer.' He doesn't do that either. Get your facts straight. '''4' Creepy Black '''You can't step to me; hell, you can't step at all.' This sheds light on the fact that Lost Silver's arms are missing, but not his legs. If I'm right about the trick they used (namely, putting green on his arms), couldn't they have done that with the legs? Was Lost Silver's dancing in every verse so essential that they just couldn't cover his legs? BTW, this sin goes to Lost Silver, not Creepy Black. '''5' '''Can't catch this brawling ghost inside a Poke ball.' But how is he being carried by your Trainer, then? He's visible to other humans, and they clearly aren't running in fear of a ghost whenever he gets near, so you must be inside a Poke ball. '''6' BRVR '''Do you still love me? If not, I'll use my Thunderbolt!' They never loved (or met) him. Creepy Black can't be attacked at all (not sure about Silver, though). '''7' '''I know you'll never leave once I catch your souls.' BRVR can't catch anything, and the other two ''are ''souls. '''8' '''All' of you were lying to me when you said your disses were the best. They never told BRVR anything of the sort. Also, you've already got two more sins than Creepy Black, so... '''9' '''When you see my plushie in the room, it'll end in a bloodbath!' The bloodbath happened before the plushie manifested. Also, the plushie can't do anything. I feel like Sonic.exe was supposed to use this line, but it got scrapped for whatever reason so they gave it to BRVR instead. '''10' Buried Alive '''Let me come out of the ground and make you stop your strife!' "Let" him? Oddly polite for what you intend to do to them. This line just rubs me the wrong way for some reason. '''11' '''Finally, fresh meat, I've been waiting almost a century!' Woah, woah, woah. Where did that "almost a century" bit come from? Also, he says ''raw ''meat in the original story. '''12' MissingNO. '''Your pants you'll be splitting, when MissingNO's spitting.' This would be a good insult if anyone had pants (Lost Silver isn't supposed to have his legs). '''13' '''It's the glitching, killing, forbidden beginning of your spine splitting!' Spine splitting? How does that work? Also, let me take this time to point out that MissingNO's not a creepypasta. He's just a glitch that is nearly impossible to find accidentally and which is mostly beneficial to the player, so I don't get why he's in these battles. '''14' Strangled Red ''Your voice ruins your intended creepiness at the beginning. '''15' '''Just like me when Miki died, you'll all be driven to despair!' Who's Mickey? Oh, you mean Miki? I didn't get it, because the name is pronounced "Mee-kee". I am so tired of people butchering Japanese pronounciation. '''16' '''Nothing can be saved now, prepare your necks!' The emphasis should be on the first syllable of "nothing", not the word "can". The way it is now, it throws the line off. '''17' White Hand ''You should be fighting with Buried Alive. He's your master, isn't he? '''18' '''I can't believe you think that you all understand.' Understand what? Explain, please. '''19' '''Taking over game cause your bodies aren't the only thing I'm hacking.' Do you even English, brah? Also, you can't hack in either of those definitions. '''20' '''Make all the noises you want, it will prove to be futile!' Weird noises is the one pasta element that is not'' in any of these stories. Also, this line just seems a bit random. 21'' Hypno Because MissingNO. blowed for every second of his verse! Blowed isn't a word. I had to give him something''. 22'' Lavender Town His intro should not be that long. '''23' '''You think you're scary? I got zombie Pokemon on my side.' No, you don't. You have ghosts on your side. '''24' '''Challenging me to a battle? Better get ready to hide.' These last two lines are very similar to HABIT's ending lines from EJ vs LJ. You probably weren't expecting that, but let me explain. The BPMs are quite similar between their two rhythms, their second-to-last lines both have "on my side" at the end, and their last lines both have "to hide" at the end. '''25' Ash's Coma '''I'm the leader, and I'll turn you into Ash for your treason.' Where did that'' come from? 26'' My vision's blurry... I can't see... And the award for "Most obvious repetition" goes to... '''27' '''Stage 1: Strike you with a bolt of lightning in my pocket!' Suggestive much? '''28' '''Stage 4: Making new friends, and become the very best!' "Making" and "become" are in different tenses. Pick one. '''29' '''Sin Total: 29' Length: 349 seconds Average time between sins: 12.82 seconds 1st Place: Creepy Black (1 Sin) 1st Place: Hypno (1 Sin) 3rd Place: Buried Alive (2 Sins) 3rd Place: MissingNO (2 Sins) 5th Place: Strangled Red (3 Sins) 5th Place: Lavender Town (3 Sins) 7th Place: Lost Silver (4 Sins) 7th Place: White Hand (4 Sins) 9th Place: BRVR (4 Sins) 9th Place: Ash's Coma (4 Sins) Category:Blog posts